Say Something
by InDarknessAndLight
Summary: Sira, a seventeen year old girl, thinks her life is as bad as it can possibly get. That is, until she meets Leo Valdez and is introduced into an entirely new world, full of disaster and danger. Set in current time Seattle. Percy Jackson. Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel ships
1. Life Before

The monotone voice of the teacher drones in my head. I hate this class. Mythology. She's talking about the Greeks right now. Some god named Poseidon. I rest my head on my palm, and try to listen. I'm already failing this class, and Julie would kill me if I didn't get my grade up. He was the god of the sea, one of the big three, brother of Zeus and Hades. I try to list the facts in my mind, but they dissipate. I can't focus.

The sea makes me think of my mother. and that is one subject i'd rather not think of. I close my eyes for a second, warding off the thoughts. Unfortunately, my teacher takes that second to look at me. "Sira. Hypnos got you?" The tall man raps his fist on my desk. I open my eyes, and shoot him a glare. My carefully rehearsed glare does the trick, and the teacher moves away.

I return to my paper, blank, like always. I can't pay attention. My mind wanders too often. Just another flaw to add to the list. The teacher is now talking about another god, Artemis, virgin goddess, goddess of the hunt and associated with the moon. Once again, my list strategy fails me. The moon. I love the moon. Or, at least, I used to. Before... No. I push the thoughts away. I can't think about that night.

Luckily, the bell breaks my reverie. I shove my notebook in my bag, and sling it over one shoulder before rushing out. Dodging the bodies of other students, I make my way down the hall. Time to go home. My heart quickens at the thought, betraying my fear. I can't be afraid.

"Hey! Sira, right?" A voice breaks through my thoughts. I look up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. A boy stand in front of me, with curly black hair and a goofy smile plastered onto his face. He wears an odd tool belt around his waist. "Hi, My name is Leo. I'm with the paper, I was wondering if I could interview you maybe?" His voice is shaky and weak, like he's nervous.

I do the thing I've always done. I turn my gaze icy, and make my voice as monotone and annoyed as possible as I say, "No." And turn. But the boy grabs my arm. I flinch away from his touch unconsciously. The boy pulls his hand away the second I flinch. Damn. He noticed.

"S-sorry..." He says quickly, and rushes away from me. I curse under my breath before moving forward again, this time at a slower pace. No need to rush. It's not like i'm excited for home anymore. As i break free of the crowd, I notice the boy again. He is talking to a group of other teens. They act peculiar, like they don't belong here. I shrug it off, and continue moving.

As I walk down the street towards home, I shove my hands into my pockets. The fall chill is setting in, and here in Seattle, it's chill is noticeable. The sky is cloudy, as per usual. I turn and face my house.

No one has ever been here besides me, but if they had, they would call us rich. It is a huge home, built in with three floors, and a tower that goes up to five. When I was brought here, the tower's fifth floor was used for storage. But, I managed to clear it out, and made it my bedroom. It is a small round room. Whe I arrived, my family had bought me nice furniture, customized to be round edged, so it fit the room. Back when they actually wanted me.

I hunch my shoulders as I walk up to the gargantuan home. Lily and Nick will be home by now. Those are Jodie's real children. Nick is twelve while Lily is six. They are both perfect, blonde haired, blue eyed children. So different from me. I stick out in a family of blondes, with tan skin. I have pale skin that only burns, and my eyes are pale blue, not kind like theirs, but icy. My hair is flat, black, and straight as a board. My body is thin, willowy, of course that may be due to undernourishment.

As I open the door, I am assaulted with heat. The the screams of a certain little girl. She comes running out of the kitchen, screaming her head off. "Close the door!Close the door! Cold!" I oblige, prepared for Lily's usual antics.

The spoiled girl crosses her arms, and attempts to glare at me. "Mommy says you're late, and to come to the kitchen." The little girls flashes a smile, "You are gonna get it." then she disappears up the stairs.

With a sigh, I make my way to the kitchen. I blame the boy. I would have been fine if he hadn't stopped me. Not that it matters. Jodie would ave gotten mad for some reason before too long. As I enter, she is cooking. I eye the knife, willing her to put it down. As I enterm she says, "Sira." Without turning to look at me.

"Hello, Jodie." I reply, mimicking her cold tone.

"Where were you?"

"School."

"Why were you late?"

"None of your business" I don't know why I don't just tell her. I'm just asking for more. But I don't. Slowly, the larger woman turns. Her face may look calm, but I am trained to see her anger. In her eyes, in the way she balls up her fists. I spike of fear fills me.

"Sira. I have spent all day working, so you can eat and go to school, and live here. I made it home on time. Why can't you?" I meet her gaze. I don't back down anymore. Instead I face the woman.

"I said, it's non of your business." I see her anger flare, but somehow, I am spared the full extent.

"Go." The woman points in front of her. "To your room." I turn and walk out of the room, heading for the main spiral stair. but for some reason Jodie follows me. As I climb the stairs, I hear her footsteps follow. Then, when I enter my room, she closes it.

When i hear the jingling of keys in a lock, I understand. This is an old home, and the lock on this particular door can be locked from the outside. She is locking me in.

"You will remain here until your father gets home. Then he will deal with you." I hear Jodie say from the other side of the door. She can't do this. Se can't.

Something i me cracks, and I want to get at her, in any way I can. so I run to the door, and scream, "He will never be my father! and you will never be my mother!" All I hear is her footsteps, going down the stairs.


	2. Night

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE. **

* * *

_Something i me cracks, and I want to get at her, in any way I can. so I run to the door, and scream, "He will never be my father! and you will never be my mother!" All I hear is her footsteps, going down the stairs._

I push away from the door. and fall back onto my bed. I fling may arms out, and stare at the ceiling. A million thoughts rush in my head, all fighting for supremacy. ut most of all, my emotions roil.

Long ago, I perfected the art of keeping my face monotone. Even when inside I was falling apart, I would look like I always do. Numb. And now I exercise this. I am alone, I could let go, curl up and cry, give in. But I don't do that. I know if I let myself cry even one tear, a million more will follow. So I stare out my window. In this room, there is only one widow. but that window it amazing.

It is like a fairy tale up here. I am a princess, locked in her tower, with one huge window. The window is big enough to walk out of, and opens inward. there is a tiny latch to keep it shut. I open it now, and sit my legs hanging out over the five story drop.

I could jump. I could forget it all, and just jump. But jumping would mean I gave up, and I don't give up. I watch the sun set, and eventually, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. These are heavier than Jodie's, and I know who the belong to. Quickly, I swing my legs in, and shut the window. I roll onto my bed, and pretend I am sleeping.

When my door swings open with a bang, and the lights flick on, I open m eyes. The sudden light stings, but I ignore it. Instead, I focus on the large man standing in my doorway.

Ben, my adoptive father, it standing there, his arms crossed. His anger isn't as subtle as Jodie's, and i know what is going to happen next before I stand. "Sira. I believe we should have a talk." Ben's deep voice fills my ears.

I look up at him. He is roughly 6 feet tall, and his large body is not fat, but rather muscular. His blonde hair is cut short, and his bright blue eyes are full of rage. I should back down, I shoud just tell him yes, but my rebellious nature doesn't let me. "No. There is nothing to talk about, Ben."

Ben's eyes flash in anger. "I am your father, and you will call me that."

"No."

Ben's fists ball up, and I know I should stop, but I can't. "You will never be my father. I have no father." I glare into his eyes so much I don't even see his fist before it hits me.

He doesn't punch me in the face but in the stomach. I stumble back, coughing, and he advances. I should have backed down. I should have let him win. But I didn't. I shoud have but now it is too late.

"You need to learn your place, young lady. You need to respect both me and your mother." The man says as he advances on me.

"She is not my mother, and I will never respect scum like you." I spit out the words. This time when he swings for me, I duck. but he is fast. His foot comes up, and knocks me to the ground.

He walks forward, and kicks me in the ribs. Hard. "I hate you. I hate you so much." I scream at him, but this just fuels his fire. He kicks me again.

"You will learn to respect me, Sira, one way or the other." with that, he stomps down on my wrist. I scream as it twists painfully. Ben lifts his foot up again, kicking me again in the ribs before walking out of the room. I watch him go with dull eyes, and distantly I hear the door being locked once more.

I push myself to my feet, cradling my arm. I stumble to my bed, and collapse onto it. It's Friday, which means they probably won't let me out until tomorrow night, maybe even Monday. Great.

My whole body aches from the beating. It isn't the first time but... God it hurts. I stare out the window, and even though the lights are on, even though i'm fully dressed, I slip into a restless sleep.

When I wake, the lights are off. That should have ticked me off, but I am still sore and hazy from the beating. I do notice when the cold breeze coming from the open window. I sit up, straight as a bolt. Unfortunately, this agitates my bruised ribs, and I flinch as soon and i'm up.

"Hello?" My voice sounds weak in the darkness. Then I realize, there is a corner where the shadows are a bit too deep. Someone steps out of th shadows, into the moonlight.

"Hello." The voice is familiar. With a start, I realize it is the boy from earlier. His curly black hair is a bit ruffled, but otherwise he is the same. What is he doing here? is he some sort of stalker? He is in my room.

But something in his eyes tells me this is not the case. "What are you doing here?" I ask. My voice is shaky, betraying my fear. The boy puts on his goofy smile though, probably an attempt to calm me. it doesn't help.

"It's a lot to explain. Basically... There's these... things. And they're trying to kill you. So... you need to... um... come with me." The way he says it, I can tell he is hiding a lot.

I give him an incredulous look. "You expect me to just come with you? no questions asked? You have got to be kidding me." I cross my arms. I don't know why i'm so calm. I should be screaming, right? That's what you do when a guy breaks into your bedroom at night, right? I guess the idea of bringing Ben up here late at night scares me more than some scrawny boy.

"No. I didn't." he says. Then I hear the gas bomb go off. I try to cover my mouth, but it's too late. Already, I feel the effects of the drug. My vision becomes blurred, and I fall over on the bed. As I slip into sleep, I hear the boy. "I'm sorry, Sira."


	3. New Awakening

I wake to the sky. It is cloudless, blue. The sun shines in my eyes. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Then I hear voices. "She's up!" "Don't let her look over the side!" "Don't overwhelm her!"

Then a face appears in front of me. He has short cropped blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. "Hello," He says, his voice calm and reassuring. He is crouching, wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. He looks to be about eighteen years old.

I scramble back as the details of the night before come to me. I was kidnapped. This boy is a kidnapper, or maybe he saved me. As I rush back, I bump into another pair of legs. I look up into the face of a girl. She has caramel skin and curly brown hair. Her golden eyes look down at me. "Oh, hit there," My eyes widen when I realize that there are many other teens on this ship.

"Hey, hey, calm down." A strong voice fills my thoughts. I instantly want to trust this voice, even though I know it must be another kidnapper. I look over into a pair of sea green eyes.

A boy is standing beside me, holding out his hand. He has messy black hair, tan skin, and is wearing an orange T- shirt and a pair of jeans. And despite being terrified out of my mind, I take his hand and allow him to help me to my feet.

When I am standing, I look around. We are on a ship. There are six teens here. The blonde boy is standing next to a girl with choppy brown hair braided with feathers. Her face is pretty, and her eyes are... I can't tell. They keep changing. Weird.

Then there is a large Asian boy. Despite his heritage, he is tall and intimidating. He might remind me of Ben, but his eyes are kind. He wears a sweatshirt and running pants.

Beside him is another girl. This one has curly blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She has bright grey eyes, that seem to analyze me. I can tell she's used to being respected, and intimidating others. This doesn't work on me. She also wears a bright orange T- Shirt, and a pair of shorts.

Then there is the girl with the golden eyes. She stands a bit awkwardly, and she wears a pair of jeans with a denim jacket. I can tell she's uncomfortable around me.

Then there is the boy beside me. That is all. The strange thing? They are all young. The seem to range from fifteen to eighteen. Not kidnappers. I switch on my cold glare automatically. "Who are you?" My voice sounds surprisingly calm, even to me.

"Well... I'm Jason. And this is Piper, Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel." The blonde boy, Jason, lists down the line.

"And I'm Percy." The boy beside me says. I look over at him. I don't know why I trust him, but I do.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"It's a long story. Why don't you come in and eat with us? then we'll explain everything." Percy replies. While I don't particularly trust any of them, I can tell they mean no harm. So I shrug in answer. "Great! Just follow us." Percy replies, before heading to a door at the end of the ship. As we walk, I stay close to the rail, away from them. I can't have any surprise attacks or whatever.

Then I realize I haven't seen Leo at all. I take a second look around, but there is no sign of the boy that kidnapped me. "You coming?" Piper approaches me. I look over to her and nod once, walking past her towards the door. I have better things to wonder about than the location of my kidnapper.

When I enter the room, the first thing i notice are the walls. They show images of a forest. I see little movement, the trees sway in the wind. It's a bit eerie. But... calming.

They all take a seat around a large table. There is two empty seat when I turn my attention to the table. I take one, beside Annabeth and Hazel. While I am uncomfortable, this gives me a good view of everyone else at the table.

"Alright. Where do I begin?"

* * *

Short chapter... I'll update soon!


	4. Attack

Two hours later, my entire world is a lie. I stand at the edge of the, apparently flying, ship staring out at the sea of clouds below me. All the Greek and Roman myths are true. I am a demigod, along with everyone else on this ship. My father was a god. We don't know who yet, but he should have claimed me years ago. He hasn't. I should be dead by now, or at least have been attacked. I haven't been attacked.

They came and kidnapped me for my own safety. I was unsafe there, with my adoptive family. Of course, I knew that, but according to Percy and his friends it was a different kind of danger. The kind that could kill you.

I know, I must sound insane. I mean seriously? The Greek gods are real? But then I looked at the walls. When I did, the forest had come to life. Forest nymphs were there, dancing, singing, talking, interacting with each other. Nymphs! I used to think all that was the stuff of fairy tales my mom used to tell me. I guess, now I know why she did. She fell in love with a god.

"Hey," A voice breaks through my pondering. I turn, and come face to face with him. Leo, the boy that kidnapped me. His hair is still a curly mess, and he still wears that tool belt.

"Hello." My voice holds that cold monotony that took so long to master. Now I don't even have to think about using it.

"I wanted to apologize... for, you know..." Leo rubs the back of his neck nervously, a strange rooked smile on his face.

"What, knocking me out and kidnapping me away from my family?" My voice sounds harsher than I meant it to, and I can see on Leo's face that it also surprises him.

"Yeah, that." His arm falls and so does his smile. He looks offended. I give him a death glare and wait for him to leave. He doesn't. "You know-" He is cut off as the ship shudders.

I clutch the guardrail as the ship shudders again. "What's going on!?" I ask Leo. But he is lost in his own thoughts as he turns and runs. I looks out over the rolling sea of clouds. they have darkened to almost black. Weren't they just white a few minutes ago?

Then I see the first of them. A horse, made of clouds and lightning is charging right for me. I watch, entranced, as the beast barrels down on me. It is so beautiful, so strange, so unknown. then a hand grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me down. Jason stands in front of me, holding up his hand. the beast nickers and stops.

The son of Zeus looks back to me. "Run!" He cries. I scramble to my feet and look around the deck. The storm horses are everywhere, the other half bloods fighting.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of bronze. I turn towards it and see a spirit disintegrate under Percy's sword. Another spirit rears up behind Percy, and I scream for him to turn. But he is to slow, and the creature begins it's descent. then a flash of white and Annabeth is there, clutching an ivory knife.

I looks around again. Jason said run, but where to? I spot a door, and make a dash towards it. But before I can make it, I hear another neigh, right behind me. I turn just in time to see the hooves as they come crashing to my head.

I collapse instantly, and feel my eyelids growing heavier. this is where I die. after all of this, i'm going to die right here. The others are way too distracted. Before I slip into unconsciousness, I see a glint of a precious stone in front of me, an emerald, I think. then darkness descends and I don't know if I'll wake up again.


End file.
